


Inevitable

by Raindr0p



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: AND FIRST FIC IN ENGLISH, Looooooong notes, M/M, No Dialogue, first fic, i repeat FIRST FIC IN THIS FANDOM, idk don't kill me, one-sided (i guess), so sorry again, trash drabble i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindr0p/pseuds/Raindr0p
Summary: The time to run away from his emotions was over.Or Morty thinking about his feelings.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemary_madness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_madness/gifts).



> Hello! First fic here, hehe... I little bit scared. But! I thought "Dear Lord, i publish this now or never" and I'm here~ The characters not be mine, just the story. Enjoy the drabble!
> 
> [Don't forget, no matter what, you're a amazing person, dear reader]

The time to run away from his emotions was over. He breathe, scared. But the voice in his head prevents him from thinking, and whispering. He always whispers about his fear and his pain. About all his faults, and the shame that never ends. The sensations that he hides from everyone, what he hides from himself, pretending that he does not have a black hole in his chest, smiling every morning.

Pretending to be normal.

But the shameful sin lives in he and will never go away. He feel weird, sick. But he does'nt know how to stop his feelings, like bubbles that the wind carries, disappearing into the blue sky. 

The time to lie to himself is over and deeper in his head, he knows that this was inevitable. The hurricane named Rick came and disarmed his world.

But, (he wants to believe, he needs to believe) he's happy that it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Is too short, sorry and don't kill me plz. So, i don't speak english but i really love the fandom and i want to give my piece of... Uhm, idk how to continue this sentence, so sorry ;w; If you want to give me a kudo, i will be really happy <3
> 
> [This drabble is for all the awesome people who answer my comments in their fics. I love you guys!]


End file.
